


star always

by haeyoungs



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon, Gen, Idol!Woojin, Jihoon centric, i miss 2park badly, idolverse, post wannaone disbandment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeyoungs/pseuds/haeyoungs
Summary: To Park Woojin, Park Jihoon will always be his brightest star.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	star always

**Author's Note:**

> i miss 2park and wannaone, got so emotional and ended up writing this out of impulse at 1 AM... apologies for any grammatical errors (plenty i guess)

Jihoon lets out a huge sigh. He is not wearing any mask or cap, and he has been roaming in the busiest part of Seoul but no single person has recognized him. Has it been that long since his Jeojang Boy moment, that explodes so huge and just burns down to ashes.

"Park Jihoon?" A lady in suits taps on his shoulders. Shock took over him and he turns his body towards the lady.

"It's really you! I'm a huge fan of you back then in high school!" The lady is beaming with happiness, smiling from ear to ear, "I could not believe I finally can meet you!"

Jihoon smiles wistfully. Back then, he would be fully covered from head to toe, and stalkers still recognize him. He does not appreciate what those stalkers do, but well, attention feels nice when it feels like everybody abandons him. As a fan service, Jihoon takes a selfie with the lady and signs her notebook. He genuinely wishes his fans the best, and thank her for liking the worthless him. 

"No, you're great, Jihoon! Thank you! I love you! I'm really happy to meet you!" The fan says before she excuses herself because she has to get to her office quickly.

He drags his legs again, walking slowly to his company building, each step taken full of hesitation. Today, his contract with his company will finally end, and it's up to their upcoming discussion today whether they will renew it or not. Jihoon has heard the rumors, and he can't lie that those rumors are killing him.

Jihoon enters the CEO office, already preparing himself for the worst to come. But, he is never prepared for those harsh words coming out from his CEO.

"We're not extending your contract." The CEO says coldly, "We've tried our best promoting you, but you've been an unprofitable asset to the company. Not an asset, you're a liability."

Jihoon swallows, his body breaks in cold sweat. He clenched his fist tight, trying to keep himself from breaking down in front of this old man in front of him.

He nods, "Cool."

The old man gives him a paperwork and a pen to sign, envelopes, and a huge box.

"As you sign that paper, you'll officially no longer become a part of our company. Read the clauses in paper for further information. This envelope contains a card, containing your money and appreciation money." The CEO pauses for a while, "And, this box, all things from your fans are kept here."

With a heavy heart, Jihoon signs the paper. He takes the envelope and the box, and calls a taxi. He couldn't bear to face the humiliation to walk in the streets of Seoul while showing off to everyone that he is failing in life. That Jeojang Boy star has fallen down.

_

It's been a day and half after the contract cancellation event. Jihoon is just spending his days watching TV, trying to find something interesting. An enthusiastic group has just debuted. Jihoon can see their excited faces, full of smile, believing that someday they will take over the world.

It stings.

Jihoon used to be like them. Well, his group took over the world, shining brightly, and died down too fast. He agreed to do solo, even though he and his company knew it's too risky. Jihoon is a star, but he is always the second to everything. He is never good enough to be the best. He tried his best promoting as Park Jihoon, not as Produce Jihoon or Wannaone Jihoon, but failures after failures keep coming up his way. Its gets too lonely, and eventually the path he took becomes so dark and cold. 

He finally gives up. Fuck. He knows well he is a failure, and he does not have any idea what the hell should he does next in life.

Knock.

It's probably the food delivery guy. He gets up from his bed lazily, and opens the door just to find a snaggledtoothed boy smiling at him. Without exchanging words, the other boy just crashes and embraces Jihoon tightly, burying his face on Jihoon's shoulder.

"I hate you." 

Those words are unexpected. The other boy looks up to Jihoon. Jihoon could see worry clearly drawn on Woojin's face.

"You should have told me about this, Hoonie. Why the hell I knew all of this from the news site, not from you!?"

Jihoon drags Woojin inside his humble apartment, afraid that someone will see them and will make weird rumors that will threaten Woojin's career. Jihoon does not want that.

"I miss you, Hoon." 

Those words from Woojin's lips to Jihoon is like the flame to fireworks. Jihoon lets all his defense down, all his pent up feelings and despair just came out to the open, and his legs become too weak. He drops down on his knees, tears flowing down on his cheeks.

"I don't know what I'm doing with my life, Woojin."

"We can find a way Ji-"

"No, you don't understand! You will never understand because your career is so great and you never saw your dream just fly away like that."

Woojin also drops down to the floor, and just embraces Jihoon silently, patting Jihoon's back.

"I'm sorry, Jihoon."

Jihoon buries his face to Woojin's chest, still sobbing.

"We can find you another agency, or fuck it, just open your own agency, Jihoon."

Jihoon shakes his head, "I don't think I'm good enough to be an idol, Woojin. I failed. I am a failure."

Those words coming from Jihoon is like a knife to Woojin's heart. Woojin hates seeing Jihoon like this, and the worst thing is he can not do anything about it. It's not like he can freely add Jihoon as the new member of his group.

"Hoon, look at me." Woojin clasping his cold hands on Jihoon's warm cheeks, "You're not a failure. You'll always be my brightest star. Do you know that stars usually stop shining for a while before finally shining again, and even brighter? You're always good enough. I'm always here, beside you, Hoon."

Jihoon looks up to Woojin, "Is that star thing true or you just making shit up?"

Woojin laughs sheepishly, and Jihoon chuckles in response.

"What's your plan, my star?" Woojin smiles widely.

"I really think I should just get involved more in production, behind the scene, not the one showing up in camera." 

Woojin stays silent.

"Woojin, I think I'll just become songwriter or lyricist, and maybe dabbles in idol marketing as well. I think I'm going to do well."

Woojin's heart drops, "You're really leaving the idol life?" 

Jihoon nods, "I've tried enough, Woojin. 10 years, and it goes down the drain like this. I'll just try something new."

"Whoever you are going to be, I am sure you will still shine, Hoon."  
_

"So, who's the marketing executive that got a busy K-pop idol waiting for him to come out from his office for an hour?" Woojin says teasingly, arms around Jihoon's neck.

"Yeah, that idol is too whipped for his marketing executive boyfriend, I guess." Jihoon smiles.

They walk together, hands in hands, with Woojin fully covered with disguises, as per his company's policy.

"Jihoon." Woojin pauses, "I'm glad you smiled today."

Jihoon squeezes Woojin's hands, "I'm glad I have you, always."

"Always."


End file.
